


Redemption is the Better Part of Love

by MasterERose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Good Vernon Dursley, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Parent/Child Incest, Redemption, Rich Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterERose/pseuds/MasterERose
Summary: Vernon comes home from work early and gets a few surprises and makes some important life changes that ultimately lead to redemption, happiness and unexpected love.
Relationships: Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	Redemption is the Better Part of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters I just like to play with them and put them away (hopefully) happier and very satisfied....also my beta reader seems to have flaked on me please feel free to volunteer

Vernon Dursley was ecstatic to say the very least. His nephew and son were off at their respective schools, and, having made a rather large sale at work, had just been told by his boss to take the rest of the day off. So now, after having picked up a dozen roses for his wife, he was headed home to surprise his wife with a romantic getaway. As he crept in the door and closed it quietly behind himself he heard voices coming from the dining room, *Arabella must be over for tea,* he thought as he quietly walked that direction. He paused outside the door when he heard not Mrs.Figg as he expected, but his son. *What the bloody hell is going on Dudley isn't supposed to be home for another three months damn it.* Then Vernon realizes what he's hearing is not conversation but the distinct sounds of sex. He peaks around the corner and sure enough, there facing the other way, was his son bending Petunia over the table and pounding into her roughly. Vernon quietly moves to the cupboard under the stairs to grab his camera only to note that it's not only a cupboard as he always thought, but also appears to have been used as his nephew's bedroom. *No wonder Harry is so freaking small* came the furious realization. He grabbed his camera and took a quick snapshot of the room then snuck back to the door of the dining room and clicked many photos before getting their attention and grabbing a nice one of the hilariously shocked faces before calmly walking out of the house. He then headed straight to the nearest police department were he asked to speak to someone about reporting a case of incest. Vernon was shown to a desk Sergeant.  
"How can I help you today sir?" He asked as Vernon sat down.  
Vernon Pulled up the Photo where he caught Petunia and Dudley's faces and turned the camera to the officer.  
"This is my wife," He responded.  
"Your wife cheating on you is hardly an arrestable offense" says the desk Sergeant.  
"It is when that's our 15 year old son." States Vernon.  
"That would do it then, unless of course he's adop… nevermind." He tapered off at the glare leveled at him by Vernon.  
"I'd also like to report my wife for the neglect of my nephew, this is what I found when I grabbed my camera from the cupboard under the stairs." Added Vernon as he brings up the photo of the cupboard. "The only reason I never knew of this until today is that someone else would always get to the cupboard to get things out of it before I could."  
"Oh dear lord!" The officer gasped as he took in the horror captured on the screen of the camera.  
The tiny barely lit cupboard was stuffed to the brim, cleaning supplies shoved to one side, and on the other side a thin mattress that made the word threadbare seem generous. In the back corner was a pile of broken toys and torn books, and (worst of all in Vernon's opinion) a crudely drawn birthday cake scratched into the paint on the wall with fifteen candles, just a few months short of a sixteenth.  
"Please tell me he's not at that house currently." The desk Sergeant pleaded.  
"No worries sir Harry's parents set up a school fund before they died allowing him to go to the same boarding school in Scotland that they went to, he's got another 4 months left in this school year."  
"Oh thank goodness, I was so hoping that poor child had a way to escape, how did his parents die, if you don't mind me asking?"  
You know that nutter that called himself Voldemort in the late seventies through the eighties that was ranting on about blood purity? Well he got it into his mind that Harry would grow up to defeat him, so they went into hiding but a supposed friend of there's betrayed and they died protecting Harry and getting him to safety, he ended up with a small scar and the butter went into hiding after."  
"Voldemort… died protecting...scar… this sounds very familiar, what's your nephew's last name?" Asked the sergeant.  
"Potter, why do y…" Vernon trailed off as the desk Sergeant sank back in his chair skin suddenly ashen and a startled look on his face, "I take it you're from the magical world then." Vernon whispered to the stricken police officer.  
"No need to whisper sir everyone in this precinct is part of the magical community Mr.Dursley, in fact one of the professors from Hogwarts volunteers here every Saturday as a sort of counselor for under age witches and wizards who have been abused, let me call him up to my desk to see if he can help us with Harry," he pauses and takes a deep breath, "but he and Harry don't really get along so let's not tell him which of his students it is until after he sees the picture of that cupboard yeah?"  
Vernon begins to look a little nervous but nods reluctantly. The desk Sergeant picks up his phone, presses a button and mutters something before hanging up again.  
"Ok I've sent officers to your house hopefully they will be able to catch your wife and son, and now we just wait for Professor Snape."


End file.
